Trespassing
by UndecidedLove1120
Summary: Only through the ages 16-18, Sakura Haruno a.k.a Trouble will find love with Sasuke Uchiha, a rich kid who will do anything to get her into his hands. Sasusaku, please read, I suck at summeries!


**Trespassing**

My light blue hoodie covered my face; my identity was never showed in our illegal work. I loved trespassing it would be the thousandth time I did this. "Yo, Trouble let's get of here soon as possible because I can't go to jail again" yelled that brown haired, white eyed Neji Hyuuga.

That's me, Trouble. Lord Daku (Day-Koo) Haruno's daughter, but then he doesn't know my nickname. Neji, the gang and I are in this rich kid's private skate park and of course, no trespassing.

"Guys just keep quie-sssshhhhit" BANG! "Naruto" I said in my I'm-gonna-kick-your-ass voice. Only the dobe could fall into a half pipe and run into Shikamaru. Grrr…Idiots.

"Hey you" We heard a guard, security person yell at us. Hear it, take a look, run! (A/N: Haha! I do that and just decided to throw it in hear!) Now, since I'm the only girl there you expect me to be in back but, I'm in the front laughing at Chouji, tripping behind. He'll be caught like every other time, unless this guard just likes his donuts. (LOL!)

Amazingly, we all made it back to my personal club, where I pretty much live. Yeah, my parents buy me whatever I want as long as I stay out of their hair and do everything I can not to disturb the _business_ agreements. "Yo, Sai get me a coke" He moved quick knowing I wasn't patient.

I went to the back, where my chilling place was. It was basically a room with a been-bag couch and every game system you could ever imagine. "TROUBLE!" I heard the yell as it came closer. "Hey look its Ice" Naruto yelled as Sasori walked in and gave me a harsh look.

"I'm in trouble, right" I said continuing to drink my coke. "They caught you on the security cameras, time to look innocent" He said throwing a bag with a red dress, make-up and hair accessories. "Uhhhh god" I said walking over to my personal changing room.

I put on the dress, slid on shoes, put make up on and looked at myself in the mirror. My jade eyes were big and my bubblegum colored hair was pulled back into a bun. I looked as innocent as a little school girl caught at the wrong place at the wrong time.

I came out hearing little whistles from my group. "I'll be back, so watch it" I said looking at my _date_ who was wearing a black tux. "Sasori" I said in my-sweet-innocent voice "Shall we go?" "Yes, my dear" He said smiling at me and getting into the limo.

We arrived at the residence of that skate park owning kid's parents. When we walked in, Sasori was kissing me on the cheek and saying some _sweet_ things, which were actually excuses to get me out of this. "Excuse me" The man said looking quite serious. Sasori pretending to be nervous started talking "I'm sorry, Lord but my little princess could not have been at the skate park because she was with me sharing sweet loving moments." He took me close and kissed me on my lips, I tried to be as sweet as possible without punching Sasori. "Awww how cute" The woman said standing firmly beside her husband. "Please come and join us" She said walking into a room with white couches and the walls were decorated with gold. Two guys with dark hair were already sitting on a couch in the beautiful room but there heads were turned so I couldn't see their faces.

The one with the black hair in a ponytail turned to look at us first and it was, Itachi-kun. "Sakura-chan" He said coming up and hugging me. Itachi has been a great friend for years but his family is over-bearing and doesn't let him out much. I looked at the other boy, who just turned around to see us hugging. He was beautiful; he looked like he was a statue of a God. His pale skin made his eyes look completely black but you could see the tin of onyx. His hair looked like a bird's ass but with the bangs hanging around his face it looked good. Also the lighting in the room reflected off his face, framing his stoic features.

"Oh please meet my little brother Sasuke" Itachi said his name with his oh-so-velvety voice. Sasuke stood up remembering his manners, took my hand and kissed it. I could feel a slight blush come upon my face. "Brother, Sakura-chan could never trespass on your skate park and plus she is an old friend so let's just let her go" Itachi said putting an arm around the beautiful god.

"I do agree brother and to make up for your lost time, Sakura-san please join me for a royal get together at my house this Saturday" Sasuke's voice was like honey flowing from his lips. "Shall I bring a date" I said looking at Sasori but thinking of my real boyfriend. "No, you may bring a friend but not a date because I will accompany you" said Itachi making sure his brother didn't get to close to me, which I'm thankful for.

"I shall see you Saturday then" I said while leaving the room with Sasori. "Neji wouldn't like you going on a date with Itachi" Sasori said in the limo. "I know, I know" I said keeping silent the rest of the way. When we got to my club, I changed and was chilling with everyone in our chill zone.

While we're here I'll give you details on everyone:

Naruto Uzimaki was a thief at birth, my best friend, my match maker and called "Joker."

Kiba Inuzuka is not my friend but Shino's so I have to deal with him. (Called "Blood Hound")

Shikamaru Nara is the biggest smartass ever but is still the best. He is called "The Puzzle." (HAHAHA! That is the worst nickname ever)

Shino what's-his-name is so, so silent and he is called "Silent Crawler."

Sasori is a proper date for excuses, has no emotions at all and we call him "Ice."

Itachi Uchiha _used-to _be one of us, until his parents found him sneeking out and his name was "Slayer." Also I admired him and now his brother just happened to catch my attention. Stupid Uchihas!

Chouji is just someone we decided to carry around and his name is "Fatty!"

Neji is my boyfriend, he's gorgeous and we call him "_Echo_"

I giggled to myself as I started to think of a plan to get _Slayer's_ younger brother to somehow become just like us. I pondered for hours, till "Got it!"


End file.
